Those boys
by Surferoniell123
Summary: This is starting from when Otis, Tomas, and vikas were together as badass brothers in Siberia (; I got this idea from when Otis and Vlad were in Siberia sharing stories... Will eventually turn into an oc.
1. bittersweet lust

**the freezing cold air hit the brunette woman's face as she ran with**** adrenalin coursing through her veins. it was dark out and everywhere she ran to, through the lush Siberian forest made it all the more frightening. She ran into a branch and it cut her across her beautiful white face.**

**she fell with a heavy thud into the white snow. tears fell down her red cheeks as she laid in the snow she could hear chuckles rain from up above her. She wailed out in horror. She had been caught.**

**" You know that was extremely foolish of you. But it will be all worth it in the end when I devour your lovely flesh." A man with black messy hair said above her. She tries to pull herself up but collapses from exhaustion. The beautiful, tall white male crosses the snow to the crying women. **

**He kneels on one knee in front of her face and brings his freezing hand up to stroke her face. " I know your scared my pretty but there is nothing to be afraid of. I promise I will only bring pleasure for your last hour on earth."**

**the woman lifted her trembling head and tried to push him away. She knew what he was and knew that she wouldn't be able to get away anyways. He grabbed both of her hands and pushed her onto her back in the snow.**

**she trembled and flushed even more as he removed his long, black overcoat and threw it from him into the snow. He positioned his long body on top of her in a predatory manor. She tried to scream but he placed a hand atop of her full lips." Why are you so scared my beautiful? I've promised you pleasure and whether or not you like it, I will make it happen. Don't fret, you will suffer no longer." He said with a devious smirk.**

**his black hair fell across both of their faces as he laid kisses across her face and neck. More tears fell but he never stopped. Clothing was stripped from the girl until she was left naked and cold. He no longer had any clothes either but stayed the same temperature and with the same smirk. She shook in anticipation as he spread her legs and sniffed the air. **

**"I can smell your wonderful arousal. Are you sure your scared or is this just a facade, hmm?" He asked with a knowing smile. She shook her head and he Just laughed carefree like. His eyes finally held hers with black lust. He continued his assault on her neck and brought his long fingers down to her core. " he's so muscular" she thought. " why thank you" he said with a smirk. She had totally forgotten that he could read hands finally reached their destination and she moaned out loudly. He kept rubbing her spot as she kept getting wetter with each passing second. " please stop, I'm gonna cum" she said with a far off look in her eyes. He smirked handsomely at her. " all the more reason to continue." He sped up his fingers as she thrashed around. He held her thighs down as they shook." oh god! Oh yes!" He continued pumping two fingers inside of her, letting her moans escape through the trees. A coil was building itself in her stomach until finally it snapped.**

**She through her head back as she released onto his fingers. "Now its time for the main event." he said with a sickly smile. He positioned his long member at her entrance and thrust himself into her. She screamed in pleasure as he rode her on the snow. she was trying to grip anything to keep focus but the pleasure circled in her clit. She screamed out loud with a long moan as he grunted above her, shoving deep into her. Her back started arching again and she could feel the coil again. he was thrusting so hard and fast, all thoughts flew from her mind. She gave one final scream as she came arching her back and clenching around him as he continued to pump with Ferocity. He smirked above her and slowly stopped and pulled out. She laid panting in the snow with a blush across her white cheeks and chest.**

**He took his time back up to her neck as she shook from the waves of pleasure. When he saw the blue vein, he released his long white fangs and pierced her creamy skin. Her green eyes opened widely as she screamed out from pain. The man above her moaned with ecstasy as he sucked away her life. She began to get paler Until finally she matched the snow.**

**He stood up with blood dripping down his smiling face looking down at the dead brunette. " Are you done yet Tomas, it Surely shouldn't take this long with a woman?" A tall, blonde man said appearing out of the trees. He drew his blue eyes to the naked girl and smirked at his friend. "you always did like the pale ones didn't you tomas?" Tomas gave a shrug and a laugh. " their always the funnest to play with my dear friend. Or have you forgotten that Otis?" Otis shook his blonde hair releasing snow from his locks and smirked at him. " na, I will always go for the short blondes. They can't run far and blondes are better my friend" He said with a satisfied smile revealing his long canines. **

**" they just can't stay away can they" Tomas said with a deep laugh. Otis joined in an tossed his brother his black clothes. Once Tomas was done, Otis swung an arm over Tomas. " living like this is amazing. Girls every night and wonderful blood to satisfy us. Never growing old and Staying charming as ever. Life is really better as a vampire." They both laughed as they walked away into the dark forest leaving the dead girl to be covered by falling snow...**


	2. The gorgeous cafe man

"crap,crap,crap, double crap. I'm in so much " said a short, young blonde. The girl from afar appeared to be in her late teens because of how short she is but she was in fact in 25. Long hair whipped side to side as she sprinted to her job at the famous cafe in New York. " why in the hell am I always late damnit, oh ya, it's because of my douche bag grandpa. FUCK YOU GRANDPA" she shouted into the morning Sun. Some of the people walking around stopped to look at her with an alien look. " don't you people have something to be doing!" She shouted around her. The people thought she must have been crazy with her disheveled hair in a pony tail and sweat on her face.

she continued sprinting to the cafe. The wind freezing her cheeks from the falling snow. Her purple tennishoes felt like they were on fire and sweat running down her forehead. Just as she was about to reach for the door handle a hooded man grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"what the hell man! I'm gonna be late!" She yelled at the man. she couldn't see his face except black hair dropping out of the hood and that he was tall, really tall.. Well for her height anyways. From what she was guessing he was just staring at her while they stood there. No one was around ironically as it was a coffee shop. She tried to see more into the hood but he pulled away at the last second. "Ok... Whatever weirdo" she said with a crooked smile. In a second, he vanished As if he had never been there. " HOLY SHIT!" She yelled. "Christina what on earth are you doing out in the cold! Hurry in and get some coffee before you freeze." Said the owner of the cafe. "Ya, I'll be right there." She muttered to herself.(our main character is Christina if you hadn't kept up lol xD). Christina ran inside like there was no tomorrow. Not so far away was the man standing on a street Corner watching her body disappear into the cafe.

" So her name is Christina... Interesting girl" the hooded man said to himself With a smirk. He noticed the sun going higher into the sky and shielded himself more. " damn sun, I need that girl." He said while quickly flitting away.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Order #5, your coffee's ready!" Shouted Christina. " it's about time." An old lady sneered at her. " whatever lady I'm just doing my job" Christina replied back. " do I need to get your manager to talk to you for your backsass?tithe old woman said. " backsass?! Look lady I don't need anymore problems today, so just take your coffee and fucking leave already!" Christina replied hotly. Everyone in the cafe stopped and stared in bewilderment. The old woman's jaw was dropped down so far, Christina would have sworn she looked like horse that got it's food taken. The old woman scoffed and left while slamming the door to the cafe. Christina rolled her eyes and started back on the other orders.

" People just can't be patient these days can they?" said a deep voice. Christina turned around to see one of the most gorgeous men she see had ever seen. He had jet black hair that reached his neck and that had a ' I just got done having sex look '(oh my god I just had too guys hahaha xD). He was rather tall and wore a black coat with a white shirt and black jeans. 'this guy looks like a damn dream' Christina thought to herself. The man just chuckled and smirked at her. " would you please stop staring miss, you'll burn a hole through my clothing." he said with that deep voice. " Im so sorry sir!" She blushed heavily. " it's fine. I was just wondering what time this establishment closed." " I'm pretty sure at about 11:00 sir?" She pondered to herself.

Christina now noticed that his skin was unusually white for just being in New York in winter time. The man glanced back up at her and stared at her for a few seconds before turning around leaving. " oh and stop calling me sir, that makes me sound old. My name Tomas, miss Christina." He smirked back at her. She looked down and blushed and waved goodbye. Tomas just chuckled at her shyness and left the establishment.

" what a Gorgeous man, and I probably look like shit, ugh.." she said as she slammed her head onto the counter top.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*


End file.
